Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an implant placement device, a coupling support, and an endoscopic treatment tool. More specifically, the invention relates to an implant placement device that endoscopically places an implant in a tissue, a coupling support that couples the implant placement device and an endoscope together, and an endoscopic treatment tool that is used after being attached to the endoscope.
Background Art
Laparoscopic surgery in which treatment tools are inserted percutaneously is known as a technique for performing treatments on the internal organs or the like of a body. Since laparoscopic surgery is less invasive compared to incising the abdomen, early recovery can be expected.
A treatment tool used in laparoscopic surgery has a hard shaft percutaneously inserted into a body, and forceps or the like that perform treatment on a body tissue is provided at the distal end of the shaft. For example, a treatment tool used in applications such as connecting the lumen of organs disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-193044. An intraluminal anastomosis device which is a treatment tool disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-193044 has a gripper that is openably and closably attached to the distal end of the shaft, and a fastener inserted into the shaft. The fastener can be pushed out of the distal end of the shaft by an ejection mechanism on the proximal end side. The fastener is manufactured by heat-treating a shape memory alloy into a flat coiled form and inserting it into the shaft in an extended state. When the fastener is used, the fastener is pushed out by the ejection mechanism and inserted into the body. The fastener is heated at body temperature, restored to a coiled form, and placed in a body tissue. Anastomosis of hollow organs can be performed by the fastener restored to the coiled form.
As other examples of placing the fastener in a body tissue, a tissue fastening instrument for surgery is disclosed in the description of International Publication No. WO2002/019923. In this example, the fastener is pushed out of a needle and placed in the tissue. This tissue fastening instrument is provided with a stopper that controls the depth when a needle is inserted into a tissue and the amount of the fastener to be supplied to the tissue. When a treatment is performed using this tissue fastening instrument, the instrument accommodating the fastener and the needle butts against the tissue. If the needle is advanced and inserted into the tissue, the position of the fastener is fixed by the stopper. Thereafter, the needle is pulled out of the tissue. Since the fastener does not move due to the presence of the stopper, the distal end portion thereof is left behind inside the tissue. When the instrument is removed from the tissue, the rest of the fastener remains outside the tissue. When the fastener is restored to a coiled form, the tissue is fastened.
In the description of International Publication Number No. WO 2002/19923, a tissue fastener formed in a coiled form is arranged so as to extend to the inside of a needlelike tubular member, the tubular member is inserted into a body tissue, and the tubular member is pulled out straight after a portion of the tissue fastener is arranged on the face opposite to the face where the tubular member is inserted.